This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAA) are permanent, localized dilation of the abdominal aorta. We have proposed that exercise may alter the hemodynamics in the abdominal aorta and slow the progression of AAA. The purpose of this study is to quantify hemodynamic conditions in the abdominal aorta at rest and graded levels of exercise in individual AAA patients using computational fluid dynamics techniques based on magnetic resonance angiography (MRA) anatomic data and cine phase contrast magnetic resonance imaging (cine PC-MRI) flow data.